Transformers Acsension
by He Who is Me
Summary: When the Autobot ship Axalon crashes to Earth, its crew will discover ancient secrets and terrible truths.
1. Crash Pt1

Hello all. I'm back. As always big props to my beta reader Josie Raine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do own a lot of Transformers toys, but I'm told that doesn't count :(

This story is dedicated to the Transformers Franchise. To which I owe a great deal of my childhood.

Now enjoy.

* * *

 **The Axalon**

"Status Report!"

"Engines One, Two and Three have all failed, Boss. Engine Four's barely holding on."

"Slag, what are our options."

"Readings state there is a planet with energon approximately a klik away."

"It'll have to do. All hands to the bridge and brace for emergency landing."

 **Earth, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains**

"Nat, Jacob. Slow down"

"Come on, Mia. Don't you want to see a meteor" Nat said looking down from the hill the three were climbing

"Not really." Mia grumbled

"Come on sis, it's good for you to get outside. Have a little fun." Jacob said cheerfully

"I was having plenty of fun."

"So you're saying you'd rather have your nose stuck in a book, than hang out with your best friend?" Nat said wrapping her arm around Mia.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" the bespectacled girl asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, please. When have I ever steered you wrong?" she said with a winning smile

"You definitely don't want me to answer that one."

"Speaking of steering us wrong." Jacob said from the top of the hill. "Does anyone know where we are?"

Nat suddenly looked around realizing they had gotten lost

"You got us lost again!" Mia snapped

"What do you mean again! Name one other time I have gotten lost."

"The Airport" Mia said instantly

"and The Field Trip" Jacob piped in

"Pretty much every time we've gone camping" Mia was counting on her fingers now

"Your own basement, somehow" Jacob teased

"Alright, shut it." Nat glared at the twins, "If you're so flipping clever, where are we?"

"Lost" Mia muttered under her breath

"It doesn't matter, we're still gonna find that meteor if it takes all day." Jacob said Confidently

"I think it's that way." Nat pointed north before setting off. Jacob following closely

"I think we should turn around before Nat leads us into a pit." Mia said running to catch up.

 **Several Hours Later**

"Nat, I am going to strangle you" Mia declared

"Why I haven't led you into a pit."

"No, you've just led us in circles." Mia threw her hands in the air

"While I don't think we should strangle Nat. I do think we should start heading back." Jacob said "It's getting dark."

"But what about my meteor?" Nat pouted

"Give it up!" Mia snapped "We aren't going to find it."

"Not with that attitude. We'll try again tomorrow." Nat said with a smile

"You can if you want. I'm not coming." Mia crossed her arms

"Aw, c'mon Mia we're close I can feel it." Nat said

"I'm with Mia" Jacob walked over to stand by his sister "I've had enough for one day."

Nat sighed, "Alright, let's go." She spun around marched swiftly down the hill.

"Nat!" Mia called after her

"Wha-" As Nat turned to answer her friend she lost her footing and went careening down the hill.

"Holy Shit!" Jacob yelled "Nat are you okay?"

After a few tense seconds Nat answered back. "I'm fine, but you guys have to come see this!"

"What is it?" Mia called curiously, "the meteor?"

"Whatever the hell this thing is, it definitely ain't a meteor. Hurry up."

The siblings looked at each other, shrugged, and began their careful way down the steep hill.

"Took you long enough." Nat grumbled

"Some of us don't like using our face as a sled." Mia said, earning herself a glare

"Whatever smartass, look at this." Nat pointed at the cliff face behind her. Or more accurately, at the gigantic mass of twisted metal embedded deep within said cliff."

"What is it?" Jacob said

"It looks like some kind of ship" Mia pointed upwards. "Look, those are engines, and that piece there looks like a wing."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying we found aliens. Like actual, from space aliens?" Nat's eyes were wide as plates.

"I don't know," Mia suddenly smiled "But I want to find out"

"Ha yeah, this is way better than any lame meteor" Nat cheered

 **Axalon Bridge**

"Ugh, status report." The ship's commander ground out

"Feels like I took in enough high-grade to fuel a cruiser." a white and red mech groaned

"I meant the ship." The commander grumbled

"You want the bad news, the really bad news, the really really bad news, or the really slagging horrible news, Boss" another mech, colored white and green broke in

"How 'bout good news? I could use some of that."

"Nobody's offline." the mech shrugged "Anyhow, bad news, we appear to be stuck in a mountain. Really bad news, all systems are offline. Really really bad news, most of the aft end of the ship's gone."

"Primus' sake. What could possibly be worse than all that?"

"The prisoner was on the bit that fell off."

"Don't suppose it's too much to hope that he burned up in reentry."

"I wouldn't count on it, Boss."

 **Elsewhere on the Axalon**

"This is so cool" Nat said, her head on a swivel.

"Still no aliens though." Jacob said

"It's a big ship, we're bound to find something." Mia said, "I wonder what kind of metal this is."

"Alien Metal," Nat snarked "C'mon Mia you are the nerdiest girl in the history of the world."

"You're telling me you don't have any questions." Mia shook her head

"Course I have questions. But I have interesting questions. What do they look like? Why are they here? Are they good at kissing?"

"What was that last one?" Jacob looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Why are they here?" Nat said innocently.

"Good to know you have your priorities in order, Nat." Mia directed an icy look at her friend.

 **Axalon Bridge**

"Alright, that should do it." the white and green mech declared. Slamming the panel he'd been working on shut. "Try it now."

A blue femme tapped at a console. It flickered sluggishly to life.

"Yes!" A smaller yellow mech cheered. Then the console groaned ominously, before emitting a shower of sparks

"You glitch-headed slagheap!" The white and red mech swore violently, "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Hey, this isn't easy stuff. You want to give it a go, be my guest!" The white and green mech snapped back

"Enough!" The commander stood up "It's bad enough we're stuck in here. Last thing we need is you two at each other's intakes."

"Sorry, boss. I'll just get back to work"

 **Elsewhere**

"This place is enormous" Jacob said "We might have to come back tomorrow."

"No way, what if someone else finds it while we're gone." Nat said indignantly "Besides, I don't want to go home." She made a face. "Let's keep moving"

The siblings exchanged a glance but followed their friend deeper into the wreck.

The trio eventually came to a long hallway with a massive door at the end.

"There has to be something behind this." Mia said excitedly

"Yeah, but how do we open it?" Jacob said, "It's bigger than our house."

"Look for a control panel, or something." Nat said

"Hmm, how about that?" Mia pointed up at a panel with a large piece of debris sticking out of it.

"Does that even still work?" Jacob said "It looks pretty trashed."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Nat waited a second. "Didn't think so, help me up."

 **Bridge**

"Alright, try it now." the white and green mech sighed

The blue femme tapped at her console, to no effect.

"Well, scrap" The white and green mech muttered, "I'm out of ideas."

"Is there nothing else you can do?" the commander said

"Not without being outside." the white and green mech shrugged, "We could try to force the door."

Suddenly behind him the door slowly hissed open. Revealing a trio of small squishy creatures. Two of them were sprawled across the floor, the other staring at them with awe.

"What in Primus name are those?" the white and red mech shouted

"Oh my head." Nat mumbled "Did we get it open?" Silence answered her "Mia?" She turned to look at her friend. Only to see why she was so quiet. Six gigantic robots stared down at them.

"Hi!" Mia suddenly blurted, waving her hand.

"Please tell me you didn't just say 'hi'" Jacob said incredulously.

One of the smaller robots, his paint a bright red, stepped out of the group.

"Hi" he said, waving his hand in a mimic of the girl's motion. Much to the human's shock

"Can you understand us?" Mia asked.

The red bot seemed to think for a second, before making a circular motion with his hand.

"You want me to keep talking?" Mia tilted her head in thought. "My name is Mia, this is my brother Jacob and our friend Nat." She pointed to each. "Welcome to Planet Earth."

The red bot held up his hand.

"Hi, Mia" he spoke slowly as if unsure of his words. "My name is Orion Pax."

* * *

Confession time, I've always wanted to make my own Transformers Cartoon. Sadly I lack any skills that would make that an attainable goal. So I elected to write this story instead. Please review and, if you haven't yet, give some of my other stories a look.


	2. Crash Pt2

Hello all. It is finally summer vacation and I have time to write again, Hooray! I'll be trying to put out some more chapters now that I have the time. I'm currently between beta readers so please excuse any small errors you might notice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. This should be pretty obvious

Edit: Why didn't anyone tell me the entire first paragraph was missing. I've fixed that now.

* * *

Carmine Fanzone was a simple man with simple needs. Not the least of which was his morning coffee. Unfortunately, the elderly coffee maker that had served him faithfully over the long years had finally given up the ghost. The new machine was much less cooperative. After several minutes of swearing and smacking the machine, he settled for glaring at it. In his caffeine deprived imagination, it glared back.

"This is why I hate machines." He declared. As he contemplated the horrors of a morning without coffee there was a knock at the door. He shuffled off to answer it, giving one last glare to the mutinous coffee maker.

"Hi Captain" Nat said perkily

Fanzone mumbled something incoherent that might have included the word parents.

"No my parents do not know I'm here." She held something up in front of his nose. "But, this large cup of coffee means that doesn't matter, right?"

"Coffee?"

"Darker than a moonless midnight, just the way you like it."

Fanzone grunted, snatched the cup and took a long deep drink.

"Mmm, you're good. The twins are upstairs. Do something mean to them."

"Not that I need a reason, but why?" Nat raised an eyebrow

"The coffee maker isn't working. They got me a broken one."

"Well, I do have this ice water" Nat said with an evil smile

"And that's why you're my favorite." Fanzone chuckled as Nat quietly snuck upstairs.

As he sat down to read his newspaper, Mia's shriek of outrage reached his ears and he almost choked on his coffee laughing.

"What was that for!" a dripping wet Mia yelled

"Apparently, you evil evil children broke your poor sweet grandfather's coffee maker, on purpose." Nat said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I was merely dispensing righteous justice."

"Gramps has certainly never been poor or sweet. And it's not our fault he can't work the damn thing." Jacob muttered sleepily.

"He seems to disagree. Whatever, get dressed. Unless you don't want to see our new friends."

The Axalon

"Wheeljack, is the computer back online?" Ironhide snapped at his technical officer

"As online as it's gonna get boss, it's not pretty but it'll do its job." He absently smacked the machine then jumped back as it shocked him.

"Right, get back to the other repairs. Bumblebee, Ratchet you help too. Orion get to work finishing that translation program, we're gonna be stuck here awhile and I don't want to be playing charades any longer than I have to. Chromia, you and I are going to start tracking the prisoner. He can't have gotten far."

"Yes sir" The Axalon's crew immediately began working on their assigned tasks.

As Chromia and Ironhide approached the console she turned to him.

"Permission to speak freely commander?"

"Of course, what's on your processor?"

"I'm not entirely sure this is the wisest course of action."

"Maybe not, but it's not like we have a lot of options."

"We should be focusing on restoring contact with Cybertron. We need to devote all our resources to ourselves. Leave the prisoner, how much damage could he do?"

"Enough!" Ironhide put up his hand, "You are suggesting we leave the people of this world to clean up our mess. A mess they are woefully unprepared to deal with, we are better equipped and experienced for the task."

"Sir." she tried to interrupt

"Also," He cut her off again "You haven't considered what would happen if they did catch him. They don't know what we are, he would be considered a weapon. They'd take him apart. Now I don't know about you but I don't hate him enough to condemn him to that. And even if you do, consider the fact that he could lead them to us. It's too dangerous for everyone to leave him unchecked."

"I understand sir, I apologise for not thinking ahead."

"You're fine, it takes experience to realize that the most obvious course of action isn't always the right one. You have to learn to look at a situation from every angle."

"Yes sir, let's get to work"

One Hour Later

"Hello, anyone here?" Nat called into the bridge

"Hello Natalie." Orion said simply, not seeing the thunderous expression that appeared on her face nor the identical winces Mia and Jacob had adopted.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped

"But it is your name?" The robot was taken aback by the sudden increase in volume.

"Well I don't like it, call me Nat or don't talk to me." She stormed off into the ship

"Is she alright?" Orion asked

"Give her a little bit to cool off." Mia said "She's always been sensitive about her name."

"Ah, I had assumed that the shortening of the name was a glitch in my inbuilt translator. I will correct this."

"How did you even learn her full name?" Jacob asked, "We didn't tell you."

"While I was building the full translation program I took the liberty of looking into the three of you to ensure that all the data I received from you last night was recorded correctly."

"Why do you need to create a translation program? You seemed to understand us just fine last night." Mia asked

"As an expedition team we were equipped with rudimentary translators. They work fine for simple conversation over short periods. But for the longer term that we will likely be on your planet a full translation suite is far more efficient."

"So you didn't have any luck reaching your home world?" Mia asked sympathetically

"Unfortunately, our long range communicator was destroyed during the crash. Though even if it were intact I'm not sure it would be of use. Your planet appears to be well outside of any known systems. So it is well out of range of anything we would want to contact."

"I'm sorry"

"There is no reason for you to apologize. It is not your fault. Besides, I joined the Axalon so that I could have an adventure. This may not have been what any of us were expecting, but it is still an adventure. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Suddenly an extremely loud bang echoed through the hull of the ship. Mia squeaked and dove behind her brother. Wheeljack came barreling around the corner, absent-mindedly swatting at a small fire that had started on his shoulder.

"Slag it all." He muttered irritably. "Orion have you se-" He paused as he noticed the humans. "No wait, better idea. Would one of you tinies wanna help me fix something?"

"Wheeljack, the Captain told you not to play with explosives inside the ship." Orion said with a long suffering sigh. "We don't need to break anything else."

"I wasn't playing with anything." Wheeljack huffed. "I was trying to fix the Scanner Probe when the piece of scrap shorted out. Not my fault. I'm thinking there's a fault somewhere in the wiring. Which means I need precision tools or smaller servos to check it. Having one of the tinies go inside and take a look would save me a lot of time."

"I could help." Jacob said. "I like to work with mechanical stuff."

"Man after my own spark. Come on." Wheeljack beckoned Jacob to follow him.

"So what caused you guys to crash anyway?" Jacob asked as the two walked towards Wheeljack's lab.

"Solar Storm, came out fragging nowhere." Wheeljack said, "Knocked us completely off course and fried almost all of the equipment. Even the stuff that isn't totally slagged is still busted up pretty bad from the crash. I'm gonna be a busy bot for quite a while fixing everything."

"Well, if you need it I'm happy to help." Jacob said as the two entered Wheeljack's slightly scorched lab.

"I'll hold you to that." Wheeljack smirked and crouched down offering a hand. "Here let me help you up."

"Whoa!" Jacob exclaimed as he was rapidly lifted to the top of Wheeljack's workbench. On top of which a device resembling a small satellite rested. "So what do you need me to do?"

"See that panel there?" Wheeljack pointed out a maintenance panel on the back of the probe. "Look inside there and tell me what you see. If I'm lucky you'll be able to check it and save me a whole lot of time."

"Is it safe?" Jacob asked hesitantly, As the machine was pretty scorched.

"Yeah, should be at least." Wheeljack shrugged. "I took the battery out after it zapped me. Without that it's just a ugly hunk of metal."

"Alright," Jacob lifted the panel and poked his head inside. The probe's insides were incredibly advanced compared to his grandpa's truck. "What am I looking for here?"

"Anything that looks broken." Wheeljack said. "This thing normally is plugged in on the hull of the ship. So it might have been fried in the storm, bashed up in the crash, or overloaded when the ships power went out."

"Here's something" Jacob interrupted from the guts of the probe. "This section of wiring looks like it's melted together."

"That'd do it." Wheeljack said. "Luckily I have the materials to fix that. Think you can get the damaged stuff out?"

"I can try." Jacob tugged at the wires, but they were stuck tight. He pulled harder and was rewarded by a slight give. He heaved one more time and the wires finally gave up, coming loose and slamming Jacob onto his back. "Oof" he grunted, before kicking the wires out the access hatch.

"You alright in there bud?" Wheeljack asked

"Yup, all good." Jacob said once he got his breath back.

"Great, I'm gonna give you the replacement wires. Just plug them right back in where the damaged ones were." Wheeljack said, sliding the wires into the access panel. Jacob quickly plugged them into their place, sliding out of the probe after he had finished.

"Good work buddy." Wheeljack said, before slamming the access panel shut. "Now let's test this scraper out." He opened another panel and slid the battery back into place. Then he turned to his console and typed in a few commands. The probes lights flickered briefly before turning on. The probe itself began to hover a few feet over the table.

"Yes!" Wheeljack cheered. "Thanks for all your help, bud. Nice to have something on this tub working properly."

"You're welcome." Jacob said with a smile.

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life. "Autobots, report to the bridge." Ironhide's voice crackled through.

"Welp, better go see what the Boss wants. Come on bud."

* * *

So yeah, Fanzone is in this story. I was writing an oc to be the twins Grandpa, but then I realized that I was basically writing Fanzone. So Fanzone became the Grandpa. I feel no regrets for this. Hopefully I'll get chapter 3 done soon.


End file.
